Strollers are well known. A stroller may be used to transport children. A stroller may include a frame with a handlebar, one or more seats for children, a storage compartment, and/or a plurality of wheels connected to the frame. The plurality of wheels may be configured to engage the ground such that the stroller may be pushed or pulled. The frame may be configured to fold and/or collapse for storage and/or transport.